Carbohydrate research can contribute profound impacts in various fields although the synthesis of carbohydrate derivatives has been the major obstacle that impedes the progress in this area. Through our experience and effort, we have achieved our preliminary projected goals: synthesis of aminosugars/deoxysugars library, preparation of aminosugars/deoxysugars containing molecules with practical applications, and the studies of biological implications with these aminosugars/deoxysugars containing molecules. We are one of the few groups capable of creating such diverse unusual sugar and aminoglycoside libraries. After successfully achieving our initial goal of generating aminosugar/deoxysugar library, we have moved into one of the envisioned applications of unusual sugars: synthesizing a library of pyranmycin, novel aminoglycoside antibiotics. Compared to previous work, our pyranmycin designs provide the only examples with antibacterial activity close to neomycin (low micromole), and with much-improved acid stability. The later may potentially lead to the reduction of the cytotoxicity known to be associated with aminoglycoside antibiotics. Using synthetic approaches, we intend to synthesize two more structural entities coupled with a solid phase parallel synthesis of oligopeptides for the development of the general aminoglycoside designs against various strains of resistant bacteria, and with lower cytotoxicity. These are very challenging but interesting and important tasks. We have proposed several practical synthetic methods for our objectives. We have established our own facilities or collaborations for evaluating the antibacterial activity of our pyranmycin constructs in vivo and in whole cell based. We have learned solid knowledge in carbohydrate synthesis and aminoglycoside antibiotic design through our research. We wish to learn more regarding the influence of modulating the interactions, charge-charge and van der Waals, and apply the finding for future drug designs. It is our conviction that our proposed research will provide breakthroughs in carbohydrate-related fields, and pave the way to a broader research ranging from basic scientific studies like carbohydrates and receptors interaction to practical applications regarding the issues of public health and national security, such as, the development of clinically important unusual sugar-containing antibacterial (against anthrax, MDR-TB), antiviral (against HIV), antifungal, and anticancer agents. [unreadable] [unreadable]